Black Rogue Volume 1
by TheUltrias
Summary: When a young boy is given a Symbiote that has too much power for its own good, with a family that can't afford bills, what does he do? Goes robbing banks to joining S.H.I.E.L.D. How much more does this get, his Symbiote is combined with adamantium and vibranium. Now if he's practically a "One Punch Man" now. What will he do when he finds something that can knock out his suit?
1. Prologue

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Prologue

It was back in 2009, a hero name Black War was fighting a villian. The two clashed at each other, throwing punches at each other. Black War wasn't tired, but the villian was. Black War was using a Symbiote, called War. The villian had ghost powers, like moving threw walls, and ghost cannon.

"Tired yet Geist?" Black War shouted.

Black War throws a car at the paranormal being. It works. War then jumps at the car that he threw, making it explode.

"I won't let you take me down that easy," Geist shouted.

Geist, (well if you played the game Geist, you know what he looks like,) looks bluish blur, with spirit orbs inside his body. The body is see able, but can see through the body. The body can be hit with a center amount of time. Geist can only hurt War if he's in physical form, but makes him vulnerable. That doesn't make him dangerous still. Like any ghost, he can interfere with electrical currents, and paranormal stuff. Geist then accelerated the engines of a car to blow up. Inside the car was a mother and three kids. War jumps at the car and tries to get the people out, but it was too late. But a miracle happened. The Symbiote War saved the wearer and the people's lives. War then wrapped around Geist and crushed him. The Geist soul was vanished with the Symbiote. The Symbiote absorbed the explosion to die a heroic death. Out of sadness the man was from losing his friend. That day he bowed to get his friend back.

Seven years the same wearer, has been trying to create the Symbiote War again. By combining the DNA that War stored in the wearers body with two metals, adamantium and vibranium. Adamantium an indestructible metal, and vibranium, a metal that absorbs any impact and release it was vibration. It self is almost indestructible. The three combination created a abomination, but it worked. The Symbiote had all of its memories. As it goes to bond with its old companion, something went wrong. As it wraps around his legs, they snapped. The man screamed in pain as the symbiote kept on crushing his legs. The symbiote quickly got of and went back where it was revived.

"Dr. Stan you ok?" said a scientist.

It turns out the symbiote gained show much power that who ever can't hold the symbiote dies.

Over the pass months Dr Stan kept on putting War on other people, but they all kept on dying. Until one day...

He Found Him...


	2. Chapter 1

Lancer Productions Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter One

What Ends Begins

It's a Thursday morning in Brooklyn, cloudy and sunny at the same time. Their was a 17 year old boy running after his bus he missed again. This boy had almost spiky black hair and had hazel eyes. His face had little winks but looked average. His name was Tyler. He was sprinting after his school bus, tired by exhaustion. Tyler then loses the bus. Tyler was wearing a black sweater that strings that tighten the hood. Tyler strings were all out. Tyler also had black pants.

"Thats the fourth time this week I miss the bus." Tyler said with his every breath.

Tyler then spots one of his friend and a female companion. It was Sam and Sun. Sam was Sun's younger brother. Both in the same grade but different age. Well by months. Sam had very short blonde hair and wear glasses. Both same Sam and Sun had blonde hair and Red eyes. Sun, well she is the most one of the top hottest guys in Brooklyn Country School. She basically the worlds hottest female. But she was differently single all the way. Why? Well she was the fighting type. As if who ever try's to force her, gets their ass handled to them. She does have friends just no relationship. Tyler does like her but is afraid to get his ass a spanking of his life. Sam was wearing a red and blue jacket on, and blue pants. Sun was wearing a black skirt and black shirt.

"Miss the bus again Tyler," Sam said as he walks up to Tyler to help him up.

"Ya, why are you here," Tyler asked.

"Sun wanted to walk," Sam said has Sun doesn't look keeps a angry face. "You can try to make some new friends."

"I don't make friends with a loser," Sun said as she walks ahead.

Sam and Tyler manage to catch up with Sun.

"So Tyler is it true that you have a crush and Sun?" Sam said with laughter.

Tyler was blushing, and was upset that Sam said that in front of Sun. Tyler grabbed Sam by the jacket.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Tyler asked as Sam laughs to death.

Sun wasn't amused. She kepted a solid straight face. Then next thing they notice is a screaming car appearing right behind them. The car raced right at Sam and Tyler. Tyler instantly kicks Sam out of the way, and runs at Sun. Their was no time, so Tyler pushed her out of the way as the car was inches away from him. Lucky Spiderman was there to swing on by and grab Tyler out of the way.

"Good job saving your friends," Spiderman says to Tyler. "Now if you excuse me I have some guys to take down."

Spider then swings off after the car. Sam approaches Tyler.

"Dude nice job," Sam says. "You save me and my sister's lives. Hey Sun say thank you to Tyler, its only polite."

"I guess I can say thank you," Sun says.

"No please its no big deal," Tyler said.

"See he's fine if I don't," Sun says.

"Fine lets make it to school," Sam final remembers.

Sam and Sun made it to school, but then realizes that Tyler was missing.

Tyler wakes up tied down in a laboratory. Tyler spots a man. His lab coat says Dr. Stan.

"This is test subject #164," said Stan as a needle containing a black liquid.

Tyler couldn't speak cause his mouth was tied up. Stan injecte the black liquid into Tyler's blood stream. It was the Symbiote. The Symbiote started to manifest around Tyler. The scientist can hear Tyler scream in pain. Then it went quiet.

"Test Subject #164 deceased," Stan said disappointed. "Untie him. War lets go."

The other scientisted untied the man. Well not the mouth that was consumed by the symbiote. The symbiote released the face but kepted Tyler's eyes covered. Its as if War was frozen.

"War whats wrong," Stan said.

Tyler didn't died. Tyler then stand up holding is head screaming in pain. Symbiote covered his whole face. Stan was trying to use sound to calm down the Tyler, but wasn't effected. The symbiote the release just how powerful it was. Tyler punched a hole in the roof without actually hit the roof. War then got Tyler out of the place and headed to the city.

"Dr. Stan what do we do," a scientist asked worried.

"We hunt War down we don't fully understand how powerful War really if," Stan said.

Back in the city War was struggling to stay on its feet. After all it was controlling Tyler's body. War entered a busy street where a car smashed right into War. But War didn't got hurt, actually the car bounced right off of War. Spider man at the time was swinging by at the time. Spider man manage save the car driver. Tyler then started to scream.

"Yo man you alright?" Spiderman said as he approaches Tyler.

"Spider man, help me," Tyler said.

"Tell me what you are doing," Spider man asked.

Before Tyler had time to ask, a thug shot Tyler. This triggered War to throw a punch. The punch send a wave of force at the man killing him instantly. Spider man shot a web to hold down Tyler, but Spider man was dragged off the ground by War. Spider then smashed into a wall. War then absorb the web that spider shot as it so War can use it too. War shot a web at a building to get a away. But War hit a sign and fell stumbling all over the place. Tyler then gained control again and crawl back onto the free way. But was then everything went black.

The next morning Tyler waked up at his house in bed. Tyler was all confused and in pain.

"Ahhh I had the most weirdest dream," Tyler said to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 2

New Life

Our young Tyler has awakened by himself at 6:30 am. This is the time where his family eats breakfast. His house contains his grandparents, and his little sister. Tyler's house was big. Tyler went to the dining room where he see his family were eating without him. Tyler's sister was a 10th grader and was very cute. But she was taken by a punk in Tyler's grade. How mature that his sister is going out with a 12th grader who is Tyler's bully. Their Grandparents were, well old.

"So sleepy, you got up on time," said Tyler sister.

"So Samantha, how was Dick yesterday," Tyler said.

"Shut up drama pants," Samantha yelled. "Yoou just jealous that you can't get laid like I can."

"If I wanted to get laid I would kill myself," Tyler said. "Especially not with Dick Face Migee."

Tyler sat down to eat his breakfast. But Tyler felt something weird. As if he was a new person. Tyler's body felt lighter then ever. Tyler then picked up his fork, but somethings off. It was light, to light as if it was a feather. Tyler knew it was off cause his fork was not very light.

"Did you got new forks or something Grandma?" Tyler asked.

"No why," Tyler's Grandmother said.

"Nothing I'm going to start walking," Tyler said as he heads to his bedroom.

After 30 minutes of getting ready, it was 7 o'clock, and Samantha has already left.

"Crap got to go," Tyler said as he opens the front door.

"Do you think he be alright?" said Tyler's Grandmother.

"Whatever happen to him last night, it won't be good," said Grandfather.

It was a Sunny day outside. Tyler was running down the sidewalk heading to his bus stop. But it too off already. Tyler then sprinted straight at the bus. He just inches away, and success. Success as fail. Tyler jumped at the last minute and realize that he stopped bus. The bus's wheels are screeching on th road, and creating smoke.

"Hey bus driver can you stop please," Tyler said.

The bus driver did stop the bus and open the doors for Tyler.

"Thank you," Tyler said as he enters the bus.

Everyone was looking at Tyler weird. As if he was a freak. Sam approaches Tyler.

"Tyler how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Do what?" Tyler was confuse as a dog.

"You stopped a bus from driving," Sam said as if he was insane.

"No way the bus most likely was in a ditch," Tyler replied.

Tyler didn't believe he was a superhero. Tyler did notice that Sun wasn't on the bus. So he open the window he was next to.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Tyler then put his arm through the window, next thing Sam see is Sun in Tyler's hand. Tyler then dragged her inside the bus. Sun was very pissed like a bull. Tyler then slipped on the floor falling over. Sun did landed on Tyler like a bed. Tyler was going to go home and cross out something on his bucket list. But Tyler was wondering how did he knew where Sun was. All he knows that today is a weird day.


	4. Chapter 3

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 3

That same Friday, Tyler left school. Something is up with him, as if he was lacking his normal strength and senses. Tyler doesn't have a unique sense of detection. And every time he grabs or touches something, it gets crushed or breaks. Tyler literally turned a door handle into crumbles. Tyler started to walk where he goes all the time after school, the abandon park. The park was ban from entry cause of killings and deaths in the area. But Tyler goes their a lot. Tyler then sits down under a tree on a hill. The park is now a forest. Tyler looks down at his hands, confused. Tyler then walks up to a tree. He grabs a branch, already feeling it crumble in his hand. He thens pulls the branch not breaking it off with the tree, but pulling the whole tree itself also. Tyler lets go of the branch and backs up a little. Tyler's eyes then started to flicker. Flicker as in started to change views. He was starting to see and hear things that are nearby, birds chirping, frogs rib-bets, dog barking. He was appear to pick up where the sounds are coming from, kinda like echo location. It was as if the animals were right next to him. He even could hear a river stream. Tyler didn't believe it so he went towards the sound. After about 14 meters, Tyler spots a river stream, very bright and clear.

Tyler went to get a better look at the stream. He looks down at the water and saw his reflection. But it wasn't his face. What Tyler saw a being with a steel like color mask with almost a diamond filled in with pure black in the middle that is over lapped by two spikes that end at the bottom of the cheek bone. These spikes were white as snow. Then next to those spikes were another spike that were pure black. The white spikes go up to the eyes of the mask which were like a parallelogram with another parallelogram. The first one with white and the center one was black. Tyler stood their terrified of his reflection. Then the mask suddenly open up the mouth part. Tyler could see it's very sharp teeth. Seeing this, Tyler fell on his back, quickly backed away from the stream. He got back on his feet and ran back to his house. But it's as if everything was right next to him. Tyler was confuse of all that was happening, dogs barking, car honking, train screaming, all that stuff. It was like he was next to all of them. He was so confuse that he doesn't realize he's at the abandon cabin. The cabin wasn't very big at all, people mostly use it as a bathroom. It was very old and covered, almost turned down with moss and vines covering it. Tyler then came back to his senses and realized here was at the cabin.

"Whats happening to me?" Tyler ask himself.

"What do you think is happening?" said a feminine voice.

"Who said that?" Tyler asked as he looks around in circles. No replies. "Where are you?"

"I'm with you, where else?" said the mysteries voice. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first," Tyler shouted.

"Asked you second," the voice replied.

Tyler then started to walk backwards slowly. He then looks to his left and sees a mirror. Tyler walks up slowly to his reflection. He then rubs his hand on his face.

"What am I doing?" Tyler asked himself. "I'm going insane, talking to nothing."

"I AM NOT NOTHING!" yelled the voice.

Tyler was terrified. He then realizes that his reflection was off. His hair isn't white, nor his eyes were red.

"Your not real," Tyler said.

"Ooh I'm very real," the voice replied.

Tyler shadow was starting to move. It moved closer to the mirror on its side. Then black liquid appeared wrapping around the reflected image of Tyler. Its as if the liquid was alive. After completely covering the reflected image of Tyler, the head reformed itself to look like what Tyler saw at the river stream. Tyler jumped out of the way so his reflection will go away. But that didn't help. Black liquid started to come into view out of Tyler's clothing. Tyler looks closer and spots that the liquid is inside of him. The liquid then started to cover Tyler. He tries to escape but fails. Tyler struggles but couldn't resists the liquid.

"Don't worry, it will be alright soon," said the voice. "My name is War."

After that, everything went blank.

Couple of hours later, some hikers found Tyler, or a black being. They were wondering if the being was alive.

"What do we do with it?" said one of the hikers.

"We should call the hospital to let them know..." said the other hiker as the being woke up.

The being or Tyler jolted up as if he was in a nightmare. Tyler was confuse and distorted. He slowly manages to get up on his feet. The hikers were in shocked and passed out. Tyler started to walk as he stumbles and falls to the ground. But to Tyler everything was more littler. He then was able to move normally. Tyler notices that its easier to move than before. He then looks at his hands and notice that they were black.

"Not bad for a first attempt to awaken," said War.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm the symbiote War," she said. "I'm currently covering you body as if you were wearing a suit."

"What?" Tyler said confused.

"I'm basically meant to make you a hero," War finally said.


	5. Chapter 4

Lancer Production Presents

A Month Missing Story...

I'm Sorry for being busy...

Black Rogue

Chapter 4

Tyler's eyes then blurs back into view seeing a very weird place. But he wasn't dump enough to know he is in his head. Tyler is currently standing on a tile floor that is one centimeter thick thats floating. More square tiles were being formed around him at different spots in different rotation, up and down, left and right, etc. Tyler was currently wearing War at the time. Tyler touched the ground with his hand to see if this was real. He look kinda like Spiderman.

"Welcome to my little simulation in your mind." War said. "He I will take you through a test run of all my abilities.

"If this is my mind, does this mean I can do what ever?" Tyler ask. "Don't answer."

Tyler made pillars appear. They have nothing special about them. Just solid straight white pillars.

"One of our common ability is the Bond," War said. "Its the reason why I can talk to you in your head. Another one is memory share, an uncommon ability us few symbiotes have. I can manually choice to show you memories of mine to. I recently gave you the memory of martial arts, karate, judo, etc."

"Ok that's not show creepy at all," Tyler said as he imagines a dummy practice.

Tyler created dummies that spawn from the pillars. Nothing special about them though. The dummies, are just puppets of leather that literally is covering up the whole body of the dummies. The dummies charged at Tyler. Tyler then was throwing punches and karate move like a badass, since this is his mind, this will happen.

"Ok whats next?" Tyler asked.

"Another ability is the consume ability," War said. "Its where I consume an object, I be able to recreate that object and we be able to use it. Such as spidermans webs. Know we can swing around faster."

Tyler then lifted his left arm at a pillar. He then extended his fingers and at the wrist of his hand, black like web came out and launched at the pillar he was pointing at. Tyler then grabbed the web his that hand. But War wanted to see the swinging around, so War reeled in the web. Tyler was then picked up off the ground. But this wasn't real life so doing this was like in a video game. So Tyler released another web at another pillar.

"Not bad, but that will change in actual field," War said.

"Figured as much," Tyler said after landing a backflip off a webline. "Whats next."

"Next is body modification and enhancements," War replied. "You have a sixth sense that allow you to see things you hear by sending a sound wave to me. You basically see a white object in the distance. Your body is given double the normal human reflexes without me, and 5x more with me, same with your speed and strength. Your stamina is also increase with your strength and speed. But theirs a problem with the strength."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"You know how heavy you are?" War replied with a question.

"I was over a 200 lbs the weight scale, but I though it was just a glitch," Tyler answered.

"No you are 200lbs, cause of me." War replied. "I'm made of two metals that increases weight. These metals increased my mass by the hundreds, so actually your muscles are filled with so much mass, the weight can only say 200lbs. The side note that you have to much strength. To be a hero you must rely only on not hitting anyone."

"Few enough," Tyler said. "Have any weapons?"

"Only hitting weapons, you think of the close quarter weapon, I make," War said. "Lets take you out."

Sorry guys I haven't been apply to keep on typing up my stories, I been having family stuff I hope my readers will forgive me for this.


	6. Chapter 5

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 5

Tyler awakened on the roof tops, viewing the streets. The street he sees is a 4 pathway street, crowded with people, likely for a party. Makes sense since their all wearing masks and dresses. Their were 4 light posts, 2 limos and 1 SUV. Tyler slowly moves around to gain a field advantage.

"So why am I here?" Tyler asks.

"Secretly the guests here are suppose to be drugged," War answered. "The thugs here are taking the women and killing the men."

Tyler then spots a Mansion like building where the party is suppose to be at, many windows and entrances, but too many guards.

"Do we have any guns?" Tyler wonders as he gawks at the building.

"Nothing besides close quarters," War answered. "Since of my experimentations, I can only extend 10 feet without crushing you."

"Don't you have access to my mind, grab weapons from there," Tyler replied.

"All you have is images and uses of games," War said.

"Didn't you consume my ipod and phone, can't you use those to access the Internet to solve your problem?" Tyler suggested.

"I'm pulling up your phone on your wrist," War said.

"Ok lets see what we have," Tyler said as he brings up his right arm where a tech phone appeared. "Can you do a ICR-1, the M8A1, the Marshal 16, all from the Black Ops 3. Then theres the BO3 melee weapons. Don't forget about throwing knives."

"Really?" War said disguisedly. "Call of Duty?"

"Hey don't judge," Tyler said. "Hey if I fire a shot, would that effect you?"

"No you will just shot out a part of me that I will turn into scraps of rocks or metal I pick up," War answered.

"Ok lets go," Tyler said.

Tyler then jumps off the building he was on. Realizing that he was higher up then he knew, he quickly shot a web line at the building touching the building he leaped off. Since it was night time, he would be hard to see. Tyler swung by buildings, turning like if he was Spiderman, but not as like. Tyler let go of one of his webs and shot a web line with both hands at the Mansion, near a window. Tyler landed on the mansion walls, leaving a small crack on it. Tyler then pulled the web line he was holding on too as far back as he can, then letting the web pull him, flinging him past three windows, one with a guard pecking out seeing if he saw something. The guard was one of those security guards with short hair, nice black uniform, with a tie, and shady looking sunglasses. Tyler manage to shot two web lines at the window with the guard pecking out. When Tyler finally extended his webline, he fell back down, but landed on both hands upside down on the roof with the webs still intact. Tyler then threw himself off so his webs can swing him down. Tyler swings down past the window, so he pulled himself directly at the window. The guard turn on his flash light and spots a black figure coming at the window. Before the guard could take out his gun, Tyler shot him with a Marshal 16. Luckily enough, the guard was hit with dirt so it knocked him out. Tyler then shoot throw the window, landing inside the room without causing alarm.

"That wasn't two bad," Tyler said as he puts always his gun. "ICR please."

"Two guys are the door, three walking towards, and four down the left side in the hall," War said. "And 2 down in the front."

"Thank you War," Tyler said as he moves up to the door with his ICR.

The room Tyler was in was like a party room in Paris back in 1640. Tyler then opens the door. As the a guard decide to see who opened, this guard was on the left side, Tyler jumps out of the room, rolling over, aiming at the two guards. Ba-ba! The guards were down, but Tyler quickly run at the wall on his right, ending up on the ceiling, turns the other way to shoot the three guards heading towards him. He puts them down quietly. Then Tyler shoot the other two guards down the hall way he was looking. Tyler then glimpse that a 5 guard was coming into view on his left. Tyler jumped off the ceiling onto the floor, landed it with a stunning flip, aimed at the hallway at the left and shoot 5 times. All hits. Tyler ran down the hallway.

"Which door?" Tyler asked as he sprints quietly.

"Seventh door," War said.

Tyler stopped at the tenth door and kicks it, sending the door straight out the window. Tyler walks in as he was ambushed by a big dude. The dude was a body builder of some kind as he grabs Tyler's gun and kicks him out of the room and on to the floor. The gun faded away from the touch of someone else without Tyler. The body builder was much taller then Tyler for sure with muscles 4 times bigger then Tyler. The guy was were a white tank top with rip body muscles shown everywhere. Tyler quickly gets up as the man charges at him. Tyler then grabbed his hands as he tries to force Tyler to move back. But no... Right after Tyler grabs the mans hand and stopped him from ramming into him, the guy's hand broke instantly. The body builder screamed in pain as Tyler lets go off him. Tyler tried to take the guy's mask off, he went silent. Tyler frozed. Turns out, Tyler crushed his skull where his eyes were. Tyler literally gripped the mask, but instead crushing the mask, along with the guy's face. Tyler backed away from the dead man.

"The main problem with me is that," War said. "I have too much mass that it increased the bodies strength by the thousands. You can't touch anything without killing it."

"Theirs another way for me to be a hero," Tyler said as he reaches into the mans pockets.

"How?" War asks.

"By helping my family," Tyler answers as he pulls out the mans wallet and throwing out his ID.

Tyler then went out and took the guards wallets.

"There are many ways I can help people," Tyler said as he jumps out the building.

Tyler shot a web at a nearby building so he can get out off the streets. Tyler then clambered over the roof and looks out at into the distance. Tyler spots somebody on the roof. He couldn't see them clearly but enough to know they were a she. Tyler then looks behind them a spots Spiderman swinging by. Tyler then turns back to see if she was there, but she was already gone.


	7. Chapter 6

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 6

Lost of Faith

It was the same night that Tyler took out those drug dealers. The same night when he kill someone. Even if he was bad, he was still a living being. This filled Tyler with grief and failure. Tyler could barely swing around town. He was trying to head home. This was too big for him to handle. He thought he was way over his head.

"Tyler everyone has their problems," War said.

"A being that ways a ton that can kill a human being just by poking them is bigger than a problem," Tyler replied. "I can't be a hero with so much strength. You have the wrong guy."

"If only I can leave your body," War replied.

"Well I won't be a hero," Tyler continued. "I'm way to dangerous."

Its at that moment when Spider man kicked Tyler into the wall, knocking Tyler off his web. Tyler then smacked into the metal stair ways as he fall to the ground. Tyler shrugs off the pain, even though he felt nothing. Spider man then shot a web at Tyler, and flung Tyler around him at a truck. Tyler immediately got up.

"Stop please," Tyler yelled. "Just don't hurt me."

"Funny," Spider man said. "It looks like you took those hits like they were nothing."

"I don't want to fight no more," Tyler commented. "I don't want to be a hero."

"Heroes don't kill, unlike that man you killed," Spider man said as he shot webs at Tyler's leg.

"I know, thats why I'm done playing hero when I can't even keep those I care of safe from myself," Tyler said as he walks off tearing the webs off his legs.

"What do you mean," Spider man said as he pulls himself closer to Tyler. "Hold on tell me on the roof."

Spider man webbed his way on to the roof tops.

"Should we follow?" War asked.

"If anyone has advice, its a hero," Tyler answered as he webs his way to the roof tops.

There Spider man was looking up at the night sky where the stars were a perfect view. Spider man jumps up to talk.

"So whats this about done being a hero?" Spider man asks.

So Tyler told him everything, (I would type in the conversation, but it take too long so just picture Tyler telling Spider man about how he got his Symbiote and his super strength.) Tyler went on and on about how he quited school to protect the students from him. He couldn't even enter the school bus no more. Tyler's life has gone to hell, even after the first week of getting his powers.

"So you say you can't be a hero cause of your strength?" Spider man said.

"Yes, everything I touch just breaks, I can't even eat correctly, without using snow gloves," Tyler replies.

Spider man laughs.

"Wait, Wait... You need snow gloves to eat," Spider man said as he continue on laughing. "Thats hilarious."

"Ya, say that when I'm try to rescuing someone from a building," Tyler said in a aggressive tone. "When I pick the guy up, that guy is already died."

"Ouch man, sorry," Spider man said. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know anymore," Tyler said sadly as he looks at the sky. "I can't be around anyone no more. I can't even be a hero."

Tyler slowly starts tear up.

"Don't think like that," Spider man said. "Even heroes has their mistakes, when I first had my powers, someone that I love died cause I didn't do the right thing. That day I learned that Great power, comes Great responsibility. You can be a hero."

"Really?" Tyler said.

"Of course, I saw you in that building," Spider man said. "You were shooting those guys but you didn't kill them. You can save people from a distances. You can even stop cars from hitting people, stuff like that. Just cause you have a large amount of strength doesn't mean you can't be a hero."

"Are you sure I'm cut out for being a hero?" Tyler asks.

"That depends if you will risk your life for someone you don't even know," Spider man says as he jumps off the building.

Tyler runs towards the edge to see where Spider man went. There he sees him swing away, to be a hero. Tyler thought of those words that Spider man said.

"Maybe I can be a hero," Tyler said to himself.

-The Next Day

Tyler was back home eating a bowl of breakfast. Yes, he has his snow gloves on. The snow gloves were covered in pink all over, as if they were made for girls. Tyler wear a red striped shirt with sports pajamas. As his hair was messy. Tyler heads to the living room where his sister was sitting on the couch watching the news. He also spots his grand parents watching.

"What are you guys watching?" Tyler said as he notices that they were crying.

Tyler then looks at the TV...

Tyler without noticing dropped his bowl, shattering it on the ground. Tyler breaths got very heavy as he his mind is thrown out of reality. Tyler's favorite hero, and a friend, Spider man died. Spider man was fighting Sinister Six before he died. Tyler then ran out the door that his grand parents made for him. Tyler then created a motorcycle that he, kinda stole from a guy who trashed it. This guy did stole this motorcycle. The motorcycle was a Akrapovic Street Line Silencer BMW S1000RR, all black. Tyler then droved off into town.

Tyler went to the Daily Bugle where he likes to climb to the very top of the build. He always find it nice a quiet. He goes their very often when hes skipping to study. He even jumped off the building once with a parachute. He was seeking the thrill of adrenaline. But today he went their for a moment of alone, as his not only his favorite hero, but a friend. Tyler was very depress that not even War bothered him. Tyler was swinging his one of his legs of the side of the U of the building. Tyler did change cloths. Luckily his symbiote changes his cloths, so he was wearing his black hoodie that is actually a black long sleeved shirt with a hood. Tyler also wear blue jeans. Tyler was cover his face, mostly his eyes. Tyler then heard the someone nearby him. It was a girl, maybe 18 to 20, black hair very pretty, and lean.

"I'm sorry I didn't knew anyone was up here," the girl said.

"No its okay I'm just here for the view and the peace and quiet," Tyler said as he turns always from the girl.

"Besides being on of the most loudest spots in the city," the girl replied. "You must have a strange taste of quietness."

"So why are you up here?" Tyler asked her.

"I'm just a little upset thats all," she answers.

"Your not the only one," Tyler replies.

"Quick question, how did you get up there?" she asks.

Tyler now realizes that hes actually a yard off the building. And their wasn't even a ladder to get up there. Tyler was in a corner. Not only that he might be a ton, but its surprising how Tyler breaks the law of physics. It turns out that most objects he stands on he weighs only half a ton, while others make him way a ton. Its most likely the material that blocks out his gravitational pull. The girl decides to climb up somehow without Tyler noticing. Very strange.

"Got room for two, this is one of my favorite spots," she asks.

"Fine," Tyler agrees as he gets up. "Question, whats your name?"

"Cindy," she answers.

"Tyler," Tyler replies as he waves his hand to avoid any handshakes. I guess you know why.

The Cindy goes on about her job at the Daily Bugle. And Tyler got to know her very well. Unfortunately he will have to not see her in awhile to keep his secret under wraps. Thats when Cindy pushed him off the sign, onto the building. She kinda had a hard time pushing him, when he weighs a ton. Unfortunately Tyler went straight throw the building. He only fell one floor down. Then the building was hit by two missiles. People looked out and show a monster on a floating machine. It was the Goblin. Tyler got up and heard fighting on the roof tops. So Tyler quickly rushed towards the staircase as he actives War.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

"Ready," War replied as she gave Tyler the ICR.

Tyler made it to the top of the staircase and smacked threw the door. Tyler then sees a hero he knows of. It was Silk. Silk had spider webs all over her body, which Tyler really dislikes a lot actually that he would personally by her a outfit. Silk was currently fighting the Goblin. But she was having a hard time getting close to him. The Goblin kept throwing pumpkin bombs at Silk along with missiles and other explosive things. Thats when Tyler quickly shot all incoming explosives coming at Silk. Silk looks over and see Tyler or in this case Black Rogue. The Goblin grunted as he threw a blue canister near Silk. It went off. But it was a blue gas that didn't affect Tyler as all. It was a waste. Until Tyler sees that Silk wasn't fighting back at all. Thats when the Goblin shot a missile at Tyler. Assuming that Tyler is died, he flew towards Silk. Silk tried to shoot webs out of her hands, but nothing was working. She couldn't even move her legs. The Goblin then grabbed Silk by the neck and lifted her up. The Goblin then shot all of his missiles where the elevator was suppose to be at.

"You know Silk, without your boyfriend around, how will you stop me?" Goblin said as he takes her mask off. "Bye Bye."

The Goblin then dropped her down the elevator shaft. Luckily Tyler was their to shoot a web out to catch her. Tyler then started to throw stuff at the Goblin but was getting close. The Goblin tried to fire guns and bombs at him, but they don't even bother Tyler in the slightest. But Tyler didn't engage knowing that he would kill the Goblin. Tyler tried to shoot webs at the Goblin but kept missing. The Goblin then ram right at Tyler throwing him down the shaft where Silk was. Tyler landed on his web where Silk was. He looked over to see that it was Cindy.

"Cindy what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Why aren't you attacking him?" Cindy or Silk asked.

"So I don't kill him with physical attacks," Tyler answered as he bought out his ICR.

"Have you try not hitting him directly?" Cindy asked.

"Depends on how," Tyler answered as he shoots. "I can send a shock wave that could kill him, or throw stuff at him softly breaking some of his bones but not very fast."

"Have you tried attacking without a direct hit?" Cindy yelled.

"What do you mean?" Tyler said as the Goblin rams him to the wall.

Tyler then threw the Goblin's glider out of the shaft, along with the Goblin.

"Punch him with something besides your hand," Cindy explains.

Tyler then remembers just like the snow gloves, the extra material on his body without it being consume isn't part of what makes him strong. (Basically its like oil and water, they both separate cause one is more dense then the other. By putting something over Tyler's hand, without making it part of the symbiote's body, it will be a foreign object that suppress his body. Like a gun and a suppresser.)

"Well I don't have anything to cover up my hands," Tyler said as he looks at Cindy.

"Then take these," Cindy said as she throws her web like gloves at Tyler.

Tyler does grab them and short a puts them on. He can't do a full test so he grabs a metal bar nearby. Tyler doesn't squeeze, but to scared to look. But as he open his eyes he sees that the bar isn't crushed. So Tyler gripped a little, and the bar crushed without any problems. The Goblin came flying back directly at Tyler. Tyler quickly jumped over the Goblin, shot a web beneath Cindy. Tyler then pulled himself at the Goblin and gave the Goblin a good punch, sending Goblin off his glider straight to the wall. However the glider went straight down at Tyler's web that was holding Cindy up. Tyler then shot a web line at Cindy and stuck the web to the wall so he can take down the Goblin. The Goblin jumped on top of Tyler only to be thrown off of him straight at the wall opposite to Tyler. Tyler then jumped at the Goblin punching him in the face. After about five punches, Tyler jumps away and shot multiple of webs at the Goblins limbs preventing him to escape. But the Goblin had more tricks up his sleeve, as he sent a blade straight at Tyler. This blade also cut the web Cindy was hanging on to sending her falling. The blade finally reach Tyler, as he looks at the Goblin being shielded. Then BOOOM. Everything near Tyler vanished. Cindy continued to fall as she believe that it was over. But out of the smoke was Tyler falling straight down at Cindy. With nothing to grab on and shot way too many webs for his limit Tyler had no other choice. Tyler was falling faster than Cindy so catching up to her wasn't the problem. Tyler then grabbed on to her, but wasn't gripping her, beside his hands. Everything else on his body was off of her. Tyler looked down and saw multiple objects in the way. Tyler and Cindy ram straight threw them. Tyler was taking all of the hits though. They were hitting everything, from the walls to two elevators. Tyler saw that they were running out of time. So Tyler at the last moment threw Cindy up to prevent her from taking the impact damage. However Tyler's stamina was drained so part of the symbiote suit went off his back. Tyler then smacked the floor hard on his back as he yells in pain. Cindy then falls on top of Tyler. Taking less fall damage, the drugs that poisoned her went always. Tyler was way to weak to stand as his back was broken. The symbiote had to sheathe, since Tyler was too weak to keep active. Tyler then knew that it was getting hard to breathe. Cindy then looks over to see that it was the guy she met. After that Tyler blacked out...

Next Time on Black Rogue

Chapter 7 Out of the Frying Pan and into the Freezer


	8. Chapter 7

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 7

Out of the Frying Pan and into the Freezer

Two days later Tyler wakes up in a hospital bed. It was all white very bright. There were monitor checking his blood pressure and heart beats. Tyler looks near the door and sees Cindy there sleeping. Even he has to admit, she is kind a cute as she sleeps. Tyler tries to sit up but only hisses in pain. Cindy hears this and immediately woke up. She ran towards Tyler, trying to keep Tyler from leaning up.

"Tyler take it easy," Cindy said worried.

"Don't worry about me, I be fine in couple of minutes," Tyler said.

"Dude your back is broken," Cindy said.

"Its nothing I tell ya," Tyler said as he leans upward managing to sit on the edge of the bed. "This is gonna hurt."

"Whats going to hurt?" Cindy asked.

Tyler lay back on the bed. Tyler then flipped over on his side. His back was in view, and wasn't in Tyler's intension to show Cindy his back. Cindy could see that almost his whole back was broken. Then Cindy saw his back move back in placed. Then there was a loud popping noises coming from Tyler's back. The popping noises were Tyler's bone popping back to place. Tyler covered his mouth with the bed. The heart monitor was spiking since Tyler is in pain. Then the bones were healing quickly. Tyler heart rate settled back to normal. Cindy was freaked out cause she saw broken bones pop back where they belong.

"You going to be alright?"Cindy asked.

"Ya, you didn't have to see," Tyler said as he sits back up.

"Your the guy that Spider man met," Cindy said.

"And you are Silk," Tyler replied.

"Well I guess I should say thanks," Cindy says as she gets ready to leave.

"What are you talking about, its me who should be saying thank you," Tyler said.

"For what, you saved my life," Cindy replied.

"Ya, but you save my life from myself," Tyler said. "I owe you big time. If you never came up with the idea to cover my hands when fighting, I wouldn't be able to help people that much. Everyone around me would get hurt. But you helped me found out how to live with my powers so I should be say thank you."

"Theres no need," Cindy said.

"I owe you my life Cindy," Tyler said as he gets up. "If you need anything just let me know."

War then changed Tyler's clothing to what he wear two days ago. Tyler then opened up the window.

"What should I call you?" Cindy asked.

"Hmmm..." Tyler thought hard about a name. "How about Black Rogue. If you need anything just look up Tyler Rogue on facebook, I be there."

Tyler then jumped out of the building. Tyler then created a mask so no one know who he is. Tyler didn't panic as he fall. Seconds before he hit the ground Tyler shot a web, and swung towards the ground. However Tyler saw Cindy already on the ground.

"What took you so long?" Cindy said as if it was a challenge.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Tyler said as people look at him.

"You gonna to keep a girl waiting or you going to get some wheels?" Cindy asked.

Tyler then looked for a place to make his motorcycle. Tyler then spot a nice alley way for him to make his bike in secret.

"Head to that alley way," Tyler said as he runs off to it.

Cindy walks over to the alley way realizing that she ducked down as a motorcycle flew over her. The motorcycle landed perfectly on its wheels with Tyler with his symbiote on.

"You gonna head home or keep a boy waiting?" Tyler asked.

"Oh shut up," Cindy says as she got on the bike.

Tyler started to accelerate the bike forward. Tyler then steer the bike to the free way staying in the middle of the road.

"Don't you have an extra helmet I can use?" Cindy asked.

"Don't feel safe as I drive?" Tyler asked.

"Not really, you are not stay on the road," Cindy answered.

"Theres something called enjoying the breeze Cindy," Tyler said. "Enjoy it."

Tyler then speed up 200 miles per hour.

"Don't cops chase you?" Cindy has to ask.

"Not me, they tend to think I'm heading to help someone sometimes," Tyler answered.

"And the times they don't?" Cindy questioned.

"They come after me," Tyler answered.

"How much longer" Cindy asked worried.

"Don't worry we are almost there," Tyler said.

After about 2 minutes of driving Tyler parks his bike in a nice beautiful neighborhood. His house was covered in flours. A very nice house.

"You live here?" Cindy asked.

"It's not much, but its home," Tyler said.

Tyler then spots his sister waiting outside. She's not impressed that Tyler brought over a girl.

"Did someone got a girlfriend?" said Tyler sister.

"Coming from a little sister in 10 grade dating someone in 12 grade Trinity," Tyler said. "So you can't say crap to me."

"Isn't she too old for you," Trinity said.

"I am 17 and about to turn 18 in a few days so you can shut it," Tyler said. "And she's 18.

"How do you know that?" Cindy asked.

"I guessed," Tyler answered.

Trinity decides to head inside. But as Trinity open the door, the house exploded sending Trinity flying. Cindy managed to grab her before she hit the ground. Trinity was knocked out.

"Try to help her," Tyler said as he runs inside.

"Where you going!" Cindy yelled.

The front door was blocked, so Tyler kicked the door out of the way. The house was like an oven, very hard to see.

"Grandpa!" Tyler yelled. "Grandma!"

Tyler looked everywhere for his grand parents but couldn't find them. Tyler decides to head to their room. Tyler open the bed room door see his both grand parents on the floor, trapped by the fire. Tyler didn't care and jump through the fire and checked to see if they were ok. But it was too late. They were gone. Tyler teared up in sadness as the house collapsed on him and his grand parents.

Cindy searched the collapsed house looking for Tyler. After seeing Tyler climbing out of the wreckage, Cindy's and Tyler's eyes locked.


	9. Chapter 8

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 8

Wendigo

Its been a day since Tyler's home exploded. Cindy vanished somewhere without warning. Tyler's sister is at the hospital. Tyler aloud her boyfriend to visit, managing to convince Tyler that he truly cares. But Tyler never left her side, not even to eat. Tyler was watching Trinity's boyfriend sleep next to her.

"You know Raph, we don't have a place to stay," Tyler said.

"I know," Raph replied.

"I you can, Trinity can stay with you," Tyler suggested.

"What about you," Raph asked.

"I find a way," Tyler said. "But if I hear you did something to her that she didn't like I be coming for you."

"Don't worry I won't," Raph said.

As both guys settle down, three guys came to the room where they were. The three guys were dress like CIA agents but Tyler knew better.

"Are you Tyler Rogue," one of the Agents said.

"Yes," Tyler answered.

"I'm Agent Jessy, thats Agent George and Agent Charle, we are here to talk to you," said Jessy.

Tyler then walked outside with the agents to see what they want.

"So who are you guys?" Tyler asked.

"We are with SHIELD," said Jessy. "We are on the case that we believe was involve with your incident. We know that you are Black Rogue."

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"Silk told us about you," said Agent George. "She is also involve with this case. And we will like you to join us."

"What's in it for me, besides avenging my family?" Tyler asked.

"We find you a place to stay if you work with us," Agent Charle said.

Tyler thought for the moment.

"Fine where?" Tyler asked.

Hours later Tyler was on in a air vehicle heading to their target destination. Tyler was in his outfit and was is code name Rogue. Cindy or Silk was in his squad, along with 9 other members. They all wear like a SWAT team outfit, just without the SWAT on the outfit.

"Do you have any idea where we are heading?" Tyler asked.

"No, all I know this is where our target went to," Cindy said. "You know Rogue we been after this guy for almost 4 months, you sure you are up to this."

"Is he human?" Tyler asked.

"Ya," Cindy answered.

"Then we are good," Tyler said. "Why did you tell them about me?"

"You needed help so I got the best help I can get you," Cindy answered.

"Hey Rogue, we are here," said a squad member.

Tyler and Cindy looked outside and saw an abandon warehouse that was torn apart. Everything was destroy. But Tyler saw something else. Tyler saw blood on the windows.

"So we are looking for a guy in there?" Tyler said.

"Apparently," Cindy said.

The vehicle Tyler and Cindy were in eventually landed nearby the warehouse to make sure their presents are quiet. Tyler was the first to get off the plane like vehicle since he was the most dangerous one there, while Cindy was the last. The squad did their military code signs to enter the building. But before they enter the building they all turned and looked at Tyler.

"What," Tyler said quietly.

"You first," said squad leader.

"Fine," Tyler said as he approaches the door.

As Tyler opens the door, it triggered an explosion beneath Tyler. From this everybody ran inside to locate and kill the target. Nothing. The area was clear. Nothing to be seen. And no Tyler to be in sight.

"Wheres Rogue?" said squad leader.

"Here be here in a second," Cindy replies as she looks up.

Then they can see Tyler in plan sight falling. Tyler was literally screaming. Then SSMMMAACKKKK. Tyler smack the ground almost making a earthquake. Tyler made a big crater with his body in th ground.

"Geee you go first Rogue," Tyler said sarcasticly.

"Its a bust, we are leaving," said squad leader.

"Hey Silk you have spidey sense right?" Tyler asked.

"Ya why?" Cindy answered.

"I only have echo location," Tyler replied.

"Can't you copy things like memory or objects," Cindy asked.

"Objects yes, people maybe I can try it," Tyler said.

"Try it on me then," Cindy suggested.

"War?" Tyler said.

"I can see if I can," War said.

"You sure you want to try this," Tyler check as he approaches Cindy.

"I be fine," Cindy said.

"Ok," Tyler said as he touches Cindy' head.

Tyler then extended his symbiote around Cindy's head, mostly around her ears. Then the symbiote entered her ear. The symbiote slithers through Cindy's ear. This brought her pain so Tyler had to cover Cindy's mouth. Then Tyler feels that the symbiote reached her brain. The symbiote surround Cindy's brain and process her brain functions for her spidey sense and copied it over to Tyler. This took a big breathe out of Tyler as the symbiote retracts out of Cindy's ear. Right when the symbiote left Cindy's ear, Tyler removed his hand off of her.

"What the hell you didn't say it would hurt," Cindy said.

"How was I suppose to know?" Tyler asked. "I'm still new to this hero business."

Before Cindy could say something, Tyler hushed her as he heard something.

"Don't give me the silent treatment," Cindy threatened.

"Shhh quiet," Tyler said as he creates his ICR.

Tyler readies it and begins aiming.

"What is it Rogue?" squad leader asked.

"We aren't alone," Tyler said.

Tyler then quickly turned around and shoot a few rounds. Tyler then brought his ICR up as he sprayed bullets at a nearby window. Then something gave off a sound.

"Men readied," said squad leader.

The squad then readied their guns. But each member were disappearing left and right. Tyler could see it but can't keep track of it. It was very stealthy. But men kept dying.

"Cindy stay close," Tyler said.

Cindy instantly jumped up dodging what ever they are being attacked by. The thing started to laugh at them.

"How strange for my creation to be brought back to me," said the being.

"Come on out so we can see you," Tyler demanded.

The being walked towards them being a man like being with long arms and legs and hardened skin. It was like walking into a hurry movie. Tyler started to shoot at it but wasn't affected. The being then ran up on Tyler and began punch his chest rapidly. The being knock back attacks made it show that Tyler couldn't counter, but instead made him keep walking back. Tyler tried to punch the being but the being dodge Tyler's attack and grabbed Tyler's neck and threw him at the wall. Cindy tried to shoot webs at the being but the being was far to quick and wasn't interested in Cindy. The being ran at Tyler and kept on punching him. After punching Tyler for the last time the symbiote suit was too weak to carry on.

"Wait War what are you doing?" Tyler shouted.

"I don't know I can't keep on fighting I need to rest," War said.

"You think you are tough just cause you are extremely strong," said the being.

Tyler took this opportunity to try to throw a punch, but the being caught it. Cindy shot a web at the being, but it caught it and pull Cindy towards it. The being then smacked Cindy hard on the face. The being then twisted Tyler's arm causing it to break. Tyler was in a lot of pain. Tyler fell onto the ground. The being then jumped on top of Tyler and punctured its hand through Tyler's arm. Tyler screamed as his the being took one of Tyler's bones out of his arm. War kicked in and covered Tyler's arm to stop the bleeding.

"We are similar you and I," the being said. "I am the Wendigo, and you are my prey."

The Wendigo being fled as Tyler untwisted his arm. Tyler hissed as his wounds slowly began to heal. War then forced Tyler to faint, so it could recover his body faster.

Next Day

Tyler jerks up off the bed, or coach. Tyler was in some run down apartment that someone is trying to live in and clean it up. Very messy and coated in webs. And not very bright. At least their were candles, to set a romantic mood. But Tyler was feeling very hot, like he was sweating. But he sees the thermostat and its not on. Cindy walks in and sees that Tyler was up. Cindy was wearing a red tank top and very short torn jeans, like they were up to her thighs.

"Sorry for the mess, if I knew that you were getting up soon I clean up the place," Cindy said.

"What happen?" Tyler asked.

"Well that Wendigo guy took a bone out of your arm, and you grew another one," Cindy said.

"That hurt a lot," Tyler said as he tried to get up.

But Tyler was sweating a lot like its no bodies business. Cindy tried to keep Tyler on the coach but by actually touching him, she realizes that he was burning up.

"You should lay down, its like you have a fever," Cindy said.

"I'm fine Cindy don't worry about me," Tyler said.

Tyler manage to stand up, but fall on to Cindy. Luckily for Cindy's super human strength, she can hold him up. Tyler couldn't move.

"Tyler are you sure you are ok?" Cindy asked.

"I'm not sure anymore," Tyler faintly said. "My body just started to feel heavy."

Tyler started to move closer to Cindy. But War knew something was off, so War surround Tyler and made him faint. Then a squeeze. All Cindy can hear is Tyler screaming as the symbiote retracts always.

"Ow what was that for," Tyler said as he got up like nothing happened.

"You weren't acting like yourself," War said.

"What do you mean I wasn't acting like myself," Tyler said.

Cindy knew what happen as it happened to her and Spider man before. But it was strange that only Tyler felt it and not her.

"I know what happen," Cindy said. "It's part of the spidey sense. Like a animal instinct to be pulled."

"Like physically pulled or sexually pulled?" Tyler had to ask.

"What do you think smart ass," Cindy said.

"Gez a manage me having sex picture it," Tyler said.

"Ya you when you about to get laid, you dick is so hard it kills people," Cindy said. "How said."

"I'm only 17 and I can't have sex anymore do I need to wear a spandex all over my body?" Tyler said.

"Maybe you should," Cindy said.

"What you need is to get yourself a new costume, you and that naked outfit," Tyler said.


	10. Chapter 9

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 9

When Things Can't get Any Worse

Last time, Tyler commented on how Cindy outfit looks. She wasn't too happy about it. Before for she could comment Tyler's statement, Cindy took a drink of water that she brought with her. Cindy took a big swallow and paused.

"What do you mean I need a new outfit, mine is just fine," Cindy said agitated. "The only thing the guys will be looking at is my fists in their faces."

"I'm pretty sure the other guys are looking at more then your fists," Tyler said. "No one wants to be taken out by someone almost naked."

Tyler rethought that sentence.

"You know what I take that back, any guy would love to be taken down by a half naked girl," Tyler said.

Cindy punched Tyler in the face. She really didn't like that at all.

"What else should I where?" Cindy asked.

"Make something, I don't know," Tyler said.

"I think about it, anyway you got mail from SHIELD," Cindy said as she heads to grab the mail box.

Tyler grabbed the white letter with a SHIELD post stamp on it. Tyler opened it and unfolded the letter. It says;

 _Dear Tyler Rogue_

 _We are please to inform you that Agent Silk as offer you a place to stay at her home. We are please to inform you that we agreed with this as we have no homes available at this moment. We hope that you accept this offer and enjoy your new home, and your assigned partner of SHIELD. We_ _appreciate you joining SHIELD._

 _-Nick Fury_

"We appreciate you joining SHIELD," Tyler said as he slowly crushes the paper. "Nick Fury. I might owe you but I didn't agreed to this."

Tyler threw the paper away in a nearby trash can and opened a window. You can picture it, Tyler jumps out. Tyler actives War so no one would be terrified. Tyler webbed his way out of there.

"You should take the offer," War said.

"I do owe her a lot but I didn't have this in mind, especially when I'm almost sexually attracted to her by spidey sense," Tyler replied. "I need to think about it."

Tyler kept on swinging by the neighborhood. He was suppose to be leaving.

"You decided to stay didn't you," War said.

"Yes and no, I'm not staying inside her apartment," Tyler said as he lands on the roof tops. "Fine I stay there.

"Too lazy to make a home," War said.

Tyler does a leap of faith. As he gets closer to the ground, Tyler shot a web at a street light, swinging around it to throw himself back up. Tyler manage to reach the window he jumped out of. Apparently Cindy knew he was coming back.

"So ready to stay?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, I will," Tyler admits it. "Let me guess I'm on the couch?"

"It's very comfortable," Cindy said. "Its actually where I sleep."

"Really?" Tyler said.

"No, unless you want me to sleep there," Cindy replied.

"No its fine," Tyler said.

Tyler never paid any attention to the couch, but its surprisingly soft.

"What's it made out of?" Tyler must ask.

"My webs," Cindy said.

Tyler took a few steps back, as he is grossed out. Even though he can rip the webs off, they still stick to him. Cindy does jump onto the couch and started to relax. Cindy pats the couch.

"You going to relax or stand there like an idiot?" Cindy asked.

"Fine," Tyler replied.

Tyler lay back on the couch, slowly. It was very comfortable. His shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, and he feels very light. Tyler then relaxed his body and slide down. It felt like he could die peacefully.

"I have to admit, this is the best couch I have been on in my life," Tyler said.

"You should try my bed, its much better," Cindy said.

Tyler was slowly began to far asleep. So was Cindy, but before they did, SHIELD contacted Cindy. But Tyler was already asleep. But this required them both since she was his leaders. So Cindy took him to the mission.

Tyler woke up following. Luckily he enough he woke up in time to active War and shoot a web line to catch him. Cindy was laughing.

"What are you doing?" Tyler said.

"Trying to wake you up," Cindy said.

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"To stop an Armor Car," Cindy answered as she points at the car.

Tyler began swinging at it. Tyler then let go of his web and landed in front of the car. The car didn't stop and ram straight at Tyler. But Tyler didn't move at all. Tyler manage to stop the car from driving off. So the 4 guys inside left the car and started shooting at Tyler. Cindy came in as Silk and took their guns and webbed them up so they can't get away. Cindy walked up to Tyler in a weird way.

"What's with the weird walking," Tyler asked.

"A girl could be attracted to that manly strength," Cindy answered. "But nice team work, for a newbie."

"Ha, if only you can foul me," Tyler said.

Tyler then was shoot by a strange bullet that penetrated his symbiote. Tyler felt it really good, knocking him on the ground. Cindy searched for the guy but they were no where to be seen. Tyler's symbiote took the bullet out of him.

"Why am I taking the hit," Tyler asked.

"Cause you are built to take it, I'm not fully built to take a lot of damage," Cindy said.

Cindy's phone goes off. It was SHIELD calling them back in.

"Rogue base," Cindy said out loud.

"On it," Tyler replied as he begins swing there.

But one thing Tyler nor Cindy knew is that the bullet Tyler was shot by was a tracking bullet. But what for?

Find out in the Next Chapter Tomorrow

Chapter 10 The Truth Manifests


	11. Chapter 10

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 10

The Truth Manifests

Tyler and Cindy were called back to SHIELD. It was Tyler first team mission. He scored an A. Cindy got a S though. Tyler and Cindy made it back to the Heli-Carrier. It was large for a flying ship but its efficient. The COM's people at the happy to see Tyler and Cindy back. They ask if they wanted to get lunch, since it was their lunch break. Tyler didn't want anything and left. Cindy was happy to join them though. Tyler went to the outside of the Heli-Carrier. The view up there was perfect, perfect to go on a date there. Then Agent George found Tyler laying on the edge.

"Why are you out here?" George asked.

Tyler doesn't answered.

"I got a question," George said. "If you destroy everything you touch cause of your strength, how do you get laid?"

Tyler wasn't happy about that comment. Tyler then rolled off the edge and free fall back down to the city. Agent George went back inside where Cindy was peeking at Tyler.

"Anything?" Cindy asked.

"Nope he responds to negative comments though," George answered. "But I saw what he does when he hears a negative comment."

But their was something that Tyler didn't notice. That bullet that Tyler was shot by. It seemed to be made out of liquid, and leaked onto the Heli-Carrier. But no one notice. Cindy is worried about what will happen to him in the future. Meanwhile Tyler manage to catch a building and swing around. But Tyler was tired. He wanted to rest as far he knows. But he was getting even more tired. As Tyler shot a web line in a backalley, there was no webs. Tyler then fall down into the alley way. Tyler tried to move out but he was too tired to move.

"You are my Prey Rogue," said a voice.

Next Day

Tyler wakes up in a laboratory not know how he got their. Tyler was chained to chair. Tyler tried to pull the chains off, but they didn't move. Tyler struggled to break the chains but they didn't break.

"You should save your energy," said the voice. "You are going to be died in a few hours."

"Who are you?" Tyler asks.

"You know who I am," said the voice as he approaches Tyler.

It was Wendigo.

"Why?" Tyler said. "Why do you want me alive?"

"You see Tyler, I don't want you alive," Wendigo said. "I want your symbiote alive. And in order to that I must separate you two and you must die naturally. Know you no one will miss you."

The Wendigo called his men. Two men came into the room in scientist robes.

"You see I must weaken your symbiote," Wendigo said. "Then I can separate you two. Cheers."

The Wendigo was going to leave until.

"Your one of the guys who made War," Tyler said.

"Did War told you that, did she even told you what happen that night?" Wendigo asked. "The night you got the symbiote, you died. Its sad really. Black War was the originally user, until he died saving you. He wanted to be a hero before he died so he went out and grab you. But you were shot in the chest and both legs. He tried to rush you to the hospital by call, until his time was up. Then he was shot in the face. After that the car crashed and you went out the front window. War tried to save you but only ended up killing you. Don't believe me, ask War yourself."

Wendigo then left Tyler with the two guys. One of the guys had a button. Tyler worried about what it does. So the guy pressed it. Tyler was shocked by half amount of electricity that a lightning bolt gives. Tyler screams in pain as he is tortured.

Back With Cindy

Cindy gave Tyler a COM devices, but Tyler never responded. Cindy was worried. So Cindy jumps off the Heli-Carrier down to the city. As she falls by a building, she shoots a web line to start webbing around. Cindy went to check her apartment, after all Tyler loves that couch. But no one was there. Cindy contacted SHIELD.

"Hello Agent Silk how can I help you today?" said an Agent of Shield.

"Hi can you track Agent Rogue?" Cindy asked.

"Hmmm his signal is being jammed, why?" the agent asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing just worried," Cindy said.

Cindy knew something wasn't right. Her spidey sense was telling her. She spent hours and hours looking for Tyler but no where to be seen. Cindy contacted Tyler's friends to see if they might know where, but they weren't help at all. Thats when Cindy called Nick Fury. Nick Fury's phone ringed... and ringed... and ringed... an answered.

"Yes Agent Silk, can I help you with anything?" Nick Fury said.

"You know Agent Rogue," Cindy asked.

"Tyler, ya what about him?" Nick asked.

"Well I can't find him anywhere and his location signal is being jammed," Cindy answered.

"Silk, I understand that you love the guy but he won't go as missing until he doesn't report in after one day, so go home a relax," Nick Fury said. "He might be doing stuff."

"Ok thanks," Cindy said. "And I don't like him like that."

Cindy hangs up the phone.

"Jeez thats what all women say," Nick Fury commented to himself.

Back with Tyler

Tyler has been tortured so much that he can't think. Tyler's skin was turning partial black for the burn marks. He was out of breathe. Tyler's body was paralyzed.

"He is right Tyler," War said. "About Black War and you."

"What really happen that night War?" Tyler asked.

"When I was created, Black War wanted to be a hero, but I cursed his life for one day," War said. "So he went out as a hero for one day. He saw you getting beaten up by a gang so he stopped them. However he killed the gang members on accident. One of the survivors shoot three bullets into you. One in the chest, one in each leg. Black War made a car to transport you to the hospital. As we were approaching the hospital, Black War was running out of time, and the gang attack his car. I couldn't protect him, and Black War was shot in the head. The car flipped over sending you out the window. I remember what you thought at that moment. You wish that you would be spared from death, or be reborn as a better person. I tried to save you by grabbing your leg and pulling you back in the car. However the car was flipping still. So when I grabbed you, you swung around the car and hit the road. All of your bones were broken. That when I bonded with you, so that I can give you life again."

Tyler then realizes this was true. He begins to remember the memorys almost as if hes watching a movie. The two men came back with the Wendigo. The Wendigo was armed.

"Sorry Tyler but we are short on time," Wendigo said as he points a weird gun at Tyler's chest.

…..Wendigo Shoot Tyler

Chapter 11

Heaven or Hell, How about None?


	12. Chapter 11

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue Chapter 10

Heaven or Hell, How about None?

Somewhere, out in the Marvel universe, something glares down onto the Earth. Watching all and judging all. But its eye's were focused on Tyler. This being looked human. This human was a male with white spiky hair and a eight edge star as an iris. He wear a black trench coat with jeans, with a red hoodie underneath the coat. And his shoes were adidas almost. The being was seeing Tyler being shot by the Wendigo.

"Come on Tyler, you can't die now," the being said.

"Still spying on your descendants?" a voice said.

The voice turns out to be a clone like thing to the being.

"Hi Marvel," said the other being.

"My name aren't Marvel its Ultrias," the being called Ultrias said.

"We all are called Ultrias Marvel," said the clone. "Thats why we are named after our universe."

"So you want to be called Mass Cycle," Marvel said.

"Hey it's not my fault my universe has a long cycle where robots appear and harvest all species almost every millennium," said Mass. "Besides my universe is hanged up on war and chaos."

"How are the Reapers?" Marvel asked.

"The people of Universe 4 manage to fight back the Reapers," Mass answered. "Now its just the exterminating the Reapers from the galaxy."

"If only it could never been like that," Marvel said with disappointment.

"You know the rules Marvel," said another being looks like the other two.

"Hey Orok," Mass said.

"What a crappy nickname Mass," Orok said.

"It makes since sense the main beings there were human or should I say Orokin," Marvel said.

"At least I'm not stalking my descendant son," Orok said.

"Buuurrrnnn," Mass said.

"How is your son Mass, still trying to become a N7 Paladin?" Marvel asked.

"Ya I don't know why since his family is the most powerful human biotic family on Earth and the alliance," Mass answered. "And I'm pretty sure you don't have a descendant in the Orok Universe."

"Nope, and last time I checked Marvel all your descendants died but one, how is he?" Orok asked.

"Not so well," Marvel said as he looks at Tyler. "I just hope he lives long enough to live his life.

Back with Tyler and Wendigo. Tyler's chest has a massive hole, and not a single drop of blood appeared. Tyler felt like someone just pulled out his heart, or his soul. Luckily War was their to heal Tyler by healing all of his organs and missing tissues around the hole. Tyler no long could speak or scream. The pain was far too intense to even make a sound. Tyler did felt something attached to him inside his chest. But he couldn't move from the pain.

"Well it looks like its time for us too leave," Wendigo said. "It was nice meeting you, I see you in a few days."

Wendigo then left the room as the wall behind Tyler exploded. A platoon of soldiers ran in and recovered Tyler. As they tried to untie Tyler, Tyler instantly fall to the ground. One of the soldiers them picked Tyler up and carried him over his soldier's.

"Agent Rogue is recovered heading home," said a soldier. "Medical team now!"

Tyler doesn't remember once. It's as if every time he blinks he sees something else. Tyler sees doctors one moment, then sees the air ship ceiling. Tyler then sees the Emergency room. Tyler could faintly hear the doctors questioning on how he's alive. But then nothing, Tyler goes out. War put Tyler in a coma like state. Its how Tyler heals fast.

One Day Later

Tyler was slowly but surely waking up. He slowly opens his eyes as the sun sorta blinded him, but not that much. But right as Tyler snapped back to his senses, he instant sit up. He was at Cindy's house, on the couch he wanted to be on. Tyler than gripped the left side of his chest where his heart was. He could feel it beat very quickly as he is panting very fast also. Tyler barely remembers what happen. Only thing he remembers was the cold and loneliness. Like as if his heart frozed. Tyler then hears the sound off glass breaking, as he turns to see Cindy staring at him with relief. Cindy then began to cry as she ran at Tyler and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cindy whats wrong," Tyler asked confused as Cindy's tears ran down on Tyler.

"Your heart kept stopping," Cindy said as she continues to tear up. "You kept on dying, over and over again."

Tyler was shocked by the fact he died not once but several times. Tyler then realizes that theirs something worse then hell, Death. Tyler then wrapped his arms around Cindy.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said.

Tyler then fell onto the couch, brining Cindy with him. Tyler then felt like he was before.

"Cindy, I'm so sorry to trouble you," Tyler said. "I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Cindy asked.

But before Tyler could say, War squeezed Tyler's leg, sending him flying off the bed.

"You ok?" Cindy asked with red eyes.

"Ya I just want to rest now," Tyler said as he heads back to the couch.

Tyler laid on the couch comfortably, until Cindy decided to sleep with him.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"You have to make it up for making me very worried," Cindy said.

Back with Marvel and Mass

"You see Tyler is fine Marvel," Mass said.

"He's the only Tyler that lived this long Mass, I don't see your Tyler is having problems like that," Marvel said.

"Actually thats not true, my Tyler has suffered to the void," Mass said.

"That sucks," Marvel said.

"Ya now he has voidotic powers," Mass said. "That he can't control and sometimes control him."

"Well at least he's not died," Marvel said.

"It's better to not have any of you dead," said another being.

"Yes father," both Marvel and Mass said at once.

"Now the fun is about to begin," said the Ultrias.

Chapter 12 Black Rogue VS Wendigo


	13. Chapter 12

Lancer Production Presents

Black Rogue

Chapter 12

Rogue vs Wendigo

It's a rush hour day, especially at SHIELD. Something was very off that day. Everyone was panicking and working suspiciously hard. Tyler just got back with Cindy as they enter the main chamber. The main chamber was large and filled with tech.

"Why is everyone in a hurry?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Cindy answered. "Agent Diz, whats up?"

"We been pinned," Agent Diz said.

"Pinned by what?" Cindy asked.

But before Diz could asnwered that, the alarms went off.

"Warning, Warning, Code Red, this is not a drill."

After everyone heard that, everyone ran to there stations. Battle stations were online, turrets were armed and readied. Red lights were blinking on and off. Then the COM's went on.

"All crew members battle stations now this is not a drill."

Tyler and Cindy then ran towards the window. They were high up in the sky, so they only see clouds. Until, Tyler saw a something. Tyler saw two missiles. Tyler then grabbed Cindy and threw her to the other side of the main chamber. The missiles then exploded near Tyler sending him flying across the room. Tyler manage to get back up and sees Wendigo in front of him.

"I told you I be seeing you again," Wendigo said as he grabs hold of Tyler's throat.

The Wendigo lifted Tyler off the ground and walked over to the hole in the ship. Wendigo then held him out as Tyler tried to struggled. The guards began shooting at Wendigo, but wasn't effective.

"Nice view up here isn't Rogue," Wendigo said as the ship begans to descend. "And a long way down."

Wendigo dropped Tyler. But to make sure Tyler doesn't get out of this case, Wendigo jumped off the ship. Wendigo grabs hold of Tyler and kept him down. Tyler activates War but it was too late. Both Tyler and Wendigo smashed into a school building, Tyler's old school he went to. Tyler was down for the count, but Wendigo isn't backing down that easy. Wendigo grabs Tyler by the neck and throws him at the wall into a classroom.

"With all your strength Rogue, but you are still a child," Wendigo said.

Tyler manage to get up on his feet. Both Tyler and Wendigo walk towards each other. Tyler throws a punch, but Wendigo jumped over Tyler and grabbed his chin and throws him back at the wall. Wendigo jumps at Tyler, but Tyler manage to hit Wendigo with a left upper cut. Tyler wasn't readied to fight Wendigo at all. Tyler was on his knees barely able to stand.

"You think you are safe under that armor," Wendigo said. "Let me prove your wrong."

Tyler stood back up as Wendigo jabs at him. Wendigo hit a pressure point near Tyler's lower right shoulder. Tyler was shocked, at the force as if Wendigo jabbed a knife in his body. Wendigo hit even more pressure points of the actually body. It was working. Tyler couldn't counter as each hit makes him take a step back. Wendigo picked up the pace, ending up to hit all Tyler's pressure points.

"Www...warr," Tyler struggling said, "Whats happening?"

"I can't keep up," War said.

Wendigo attacked faster and faster and faster, hitting all Tyler's pressure points 10 times. War was slowly coming off. Wendigo finally striked Tyler's chest sending him back on the ground. War couldn't stay active, leaving Tyler vulnerable. Tyler was wounded from those attacks. Tyler could barely stand up. Wendigo then stood in front of Tyler. Wendigo then put Tyler in a choke lock and lifted him off the ground. Tyler looked over and saw his friend Sam being carried by his sister Sun.

"You know Tyler," Wendigo said. "You were like a son in my eyes, since I made you who you are. But now its time to go."

Tyler tried to punch Wendigo, but Wendigo tore Tyler's right arm off. Tyler tried to scream, but Wendigo covered his mouth.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," Wendigo said.

Wendigo brings his hand at Tyler's chest then... Wendigo punched a hole through his chest. The hole Tyler had was healed, so Wendigo made another one. Tyler struggled to move or breathe as if his life just stopped.

"You think you can be a hero," Wendigo said. "Time to face reality."

Silk then appeared behind Wendigo and kicked him out into the hall way. Silk walks over to Tyler to see if he's alright.

"Tyler?" Silk said. "Tyler!"

There was no response. Wendigo then jumps at Silk, but she evaded the attack. Wendigo kept on chasing Silk, but her enhanced speed and reflexes, Silk was evading Wendigo's attacks well. But somewhere in Tyler's consciousness, Tyler was still there.

"Where am I?" Tyler asked. "Am I dead?"

"That's one way to put it," War answered.

"It looks like my path ends here," Tyler said.

"Your not going to miss anybody?" War asked.

"How will miss me?" Tyler asked.

"Your friends," War answered. "Your sister, and your girlfriend."

"Since when were me and Cindy dating?" Tyler asked.

"Long story," War said. "You should keep on fighting."

"What for?" Tyler said. "I can't beat him."

"If you can't no one can," War said. "If you let him go on, he will hurt more people, and the weak will suffer."

"You're right but what can I do?" Tyler asked.

Deep down in Tyler's mind, Tyler could see himself in his own world. It was just a flat world, white ground and black skies, nothing else.

"I know what you can do," War said. "I give you access to a power that you never possessed."

"But how?" Tyler said.

Thats when War appeared in Tyler's mind. War slowly wrap around Tyler's body.

"Accept who you really are Tyler," War said. "Be Black Rogue, and fight for the weak. Fight for your friends."

"I-I-I accept," Tyler said.

Back in reality, Wendigo manages to grab hold of Silk. Wendigo smashes Silk through a nearby desk, and threw her back into the classroom where Tyler was. Silk wasn't going to last much longer. Silk begins to crawl to Tyler's body as Wendigo walks closer. Wendigo picks Silk up by the throat and begins to make her choke. But Wendigo saw something. Tyler was moving. Tyler slowly begins to get back on his feet, but Tyler can't feel anything.

"I must protect my friends," Tyler weakly said.

War then started to wrap around Tyler allowing him to stand up and regain his arm back. Wendigo releases Silk and charges at Tyler. Tyler then also ran at Wendigo. Wendigo tried to jump over Tyler, but Tyler manages to grab hold of his foot and threw him straight outside the school. Tyler ran outside the school only to see the Wendigo was caught in an explosion. However, Wendigo wasn't down yet but was injured, finally. Tyler was confused on how he was injured. But no time to think, as Wendigo charged at him.

"Use it Tyler," War said.

Tyler hold his arm out at Wendigo. Then a burst of energy came out of Tyler's palm, blowing Wendigo at a car, making it explode. But this tired Tyler out very much. But Tyler found out Wendigo's weakness. A explosion is made up of heat and other elements. So maybe Tyler thought that if enough heat was made, Wendigo well go down. Tyler didn't hesitate as he ran at Wendigo. Tyler grabbed Wendigo and threw him at a large oil truck. But Wendigo isn't going down without a fight and jabbed Tyler's pressure point. Tyler didn't stop though as he started to punch the truck. Wendigo knows what he's doing and was trying to get out. Tyelr didn't gave up no matter the pain, he kept on punching. Tyler then finally punches the truck for the last time and... The oil truck exploded both Tyler and Wendigo together. Silk went to see what happen to them but nothing. All that remain is Wendigo's arm. Tyler was gone. But... Tyler wanted to be gone. Tyler was looking at Silk from a distances.

"Are you sure about this Tyler?" War asks.

"Yes, I am sure," Tyler answers as he leaves. "Shield this is Agent Rogue, I want to make a deal with you."

The End...

….Or is it?

Somewhere, the Marvel Universe's Ultrias Marvel was talking to something. And he is not happy one bit.

"I'm going not going to ask again," Marvel said with a temper in his voice. "Where did the gem go?"

The beings he was talking to were the 4 Cosmic Entities.

"We don't know," Infinity said. "We had it minutes ago and now its gone."

"We are trying to locate it right now," Death said. "We believe that someone stoled it."

"Your telling me that a lower being stole an Infinity Gem from the Cosmic Entities?" Marvel asked as he sounds really pissed off. "I don't want to clean up the messes that you guys leave behind with those gems especially this one. Thats why I wanted you guys to keep it out of harms way. If that gem goes to the wrong hands, I have to fix planets."

Stay tuned...

Black Rogue

Haunting Raze


	14. Message from author

Hey guys I just want to let you all know that this series is down but I did left a thriller at the end. That means there will be more of this story in the next volume Haunting Raze Black Rogue. I won't be working on it anytime soon. I have to complete  
some of my other stories. If you guys did like this one please check the other ones out and comment any characters you guys have a suggestion. As in fact I decided to work on my newest story Mass Effect Void Retribution along with Lancer Industry The  
Sword. If you guys haven't read these, please check them out. The reason why I haven't publishing lately cuz my laptop hasn't been working correctly. Meanin I need to buy a new one and a USB drive so I can transfer all my data from my current laptop to  
the new one. Any way guys please understand why I must ignore other story's cuz the others aren't getting results as I suspected. If you guys do like some of the other story's I have written please let me know and tell your friends to read them to. Thank  
you all.


	15. Another Message from author

Hey guys I just published a Facebook page called Lancer Production where you guys can go see any upcoming stories or look at more drawings of your favorite story. I am seeing if my pals want to join the team on the page and work on the drawings. So if  
/u guys like my stories please go to Facebook and look Lancer Production up or look TheUltrias up on Facebook. Thx u all


	16. Bad News

Hey guys this is Ultrias here bring bad news  
I was supposed to publish two chapters of two of my story's today but my laptop reseted the document, literally I have to start from scratch and this made me very upset. So of this I won't be uploading story's that often now. I hope you all understand  
what I am saying and thank you all.


End file.
